


Three Wise Monkeys

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Family, Friendship, Humor, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Sci-Fi, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mpreg. AU. The two were drifting apart for sometime now so when Asami kicked Takaba out, the photographer wasn't quite surprised. However, there was something about Takaba that the business man didn't know, and even after four years, the photographer intended to keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wise Monkeys

**Title: Three Wise Monkeys**

**Summary: Mpreg. AU. The two were drifting apart for sometime now so when Asami kicked Takaba out, the photographer wasn't quite surprised. However, there was something about Takaba that the business man didn't know, and for four years, the photographer intended to keep it that way.**

 

**A/N: If you don't like stories where Asami gets with someone else then don't read this one. It's angsty and I practically stole the idea from an old fic I did back in 2012. Anyway, there is heavy angst if you are curious. And there is a break up. And Asami is with someone else. So if you don't like stories like this then don't read.**

 

**Tags/Genre/Warnings: Mpreg. Supernatural. Romance. Yaoi. Family. Friendship. OC's. Angst. Humor. Sci-Fi**

* * *

 

 

_There was a silence that manifested itself within the living room as young Takaba Akihito tossed his clothes into his back pack. He didn't bother folding them that night nor did he make sure they were unwrinkled. He didn't want to waste any valuable time as he didn't plan on staying in the penthouse any longer than he had to._

 

_In silence, Asami sat in the arm chair. There was a puzzled expression on his face as he watched his photographer zip up his suitcase after putting his final article of clothing inside. Takaba then stood up, stretched a little bit and reached for his camera that sat on the table next to him._

 

_He placed the device around his neck and went for his brief case. After wards, he turned to face Asami who still remained in the armchair. “I'm out.” Takaba muttered in a very hallow voice. The business man took a deep breath and clutched the arms of his chair. He closed his eyes as he heard his photographer take a few steps towards the door._

 

“ _Akihito.” He managed._

 

“ _What?” Takaba somberly replied as he turned around. He hovered near the exit, with his hand on the knob._

 

“ _I'm sorry.” Asami heaved a heavy sigh. “I never wanted it to turn out like this.”_

 

_He expected his photographer to scream, yell, shout or even curse however, Takaba only smiled. “Thanks for everything.” He replied. “It's my fault...not yours. It was fun while it lasted.”_

 

_And like that, he left the Crime Lord without another word._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

 

_Five or six months later, Takaba held the paper in his hand._

 

_He usually didn't like reading the post, but that day, something stuck out to him. No, it wasn't the latest camera or as of late, the brightest blue color for a baby's room._

 

_He saw the feature picture of a man and woman, standing hand and hand looking towards the camera, ready for their moment to be made history. The woman wore a white filly dress, her long beautiful hair flowed like a silk banner. The man wore a suit, as he usually did, colorless and dull, however that day, he bore a smile on his face._

 

_**Congradulations Asami Ryuchi and Azumi on their marriage....** _

_The article went on, but Takaba just placed the paper down on the kitchen table. He already knew everything he needed to know about those two._

 

_Azumi was the famous actress Takaba had seen a few months ago, the one that Asami was with. He figured that back rub was more than just a gentleman's comfort._

 

_And Asami...he was just a divine man subjected to mundane emotions. And while Takaba wasn't overly enthusiastic about his overall choice, he understood. Asami needed and heir, right? So Takaba had to leave the picture eventually..._

 

_He shrugged and went back to drinking the tea._

 

_He pondered on crying, but that seemed really stupid. He'd cried earlier, and he'd cried some more, but to cry over this...well, that was foolish._

 

_Crying, in some situations was for the weak or better yet, crying was for the innocent. Takaba sure as hell wasn't innocent in the least. In a way, he had this coming to him, he deserved it. He had seen evil, he had spoken evil and he sure as hell had heard evil. He was the epitome of guilt._

 

_He had longed abandoned the cute, sinless photographer act, and had faced the coming situations like a man (or at least as manly as he could be.) He was stuck with this situation, whether he wanted it or not and nothing was going to change._

 

_Sure, the picture hurt, after all, he actually thought about crying, but hey, if anything, it helped him understand more. Understand his place and view in Asami's life, and how shitty his world would've been if he even decided to stay in contact with the business man._

 

_Call it baptism by fire, but Takaba was happy he saw that picture and if he didn't need the newspaper to clean his mirror that afternoon, then he would've probably framed it._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

 

It was a pity he'd forgotten to turn off his alarm clock, now he was up.

 

Takaba found himself nearly tumbling down his stair case trying to keep afoot. His eyes were half open and he was still half asleep, he could already smell disaster cooking. So slowly, as not to miss a step, Takaba cascaded his foot over each carpeted step on at a time. Slowly, slowly slowly_

 

And then he miscalculated, like he did every Saturday morning he forget to turn off his alarm clock. There was something about that beep that disoriented him, something about that beep that just set him off. And there he was, tumbling down the numerous steps until he landed on the large plush rug at the bottom of the stairs. He heard a squeak and supposed that it could've been his dog sleeping there, but at that moment, he was _just_ too tired to care.

 

He lay there for a while, stretching in a strange position and looking up at the ceiling. Ten seconds he counted and tried to sit up, however, something large trotted over towards his direction and hovered over him. He saw the feminine beard and the all to innocent eyes looking down at him from above. Then he saw the long tongue stretch out, allowing all its saliva to gracefully fall on his face.

 

He held his breath as the pink muscle made contact with his skin, licking him awake with the utmost care. He wanted to scream and tell her to leave but she woudl've just licked inside of his mouth, like she always did. So he waited and waited until the large man-dog got bored with him and trotted into the living room. He grimaced when he heard her jump on the couch.

 

Takaba took a deep breath and wiped his face. He stood and stretched a bit more and slowly made his own way to the living room. He did in fact see his dog on one of his couches, laying down in a very strange way. He sighed and made way to push her off, however, something else stopped him. He looked over to one of his other sofas and stared in silence.

 

Three children slept silently with a blanket lazily sprawled over them, nearly falling off of the sofa. Two were boys and one was a girl. They each wore school uniforms with buttoned up blouses, green plaid ties, and gray slacks, save for the girl who wore a plaid skirt. Each child had dark hair and a pale complexion. Sometimes, Takaba liked to call them little vampires.

 

He walked towards them and picked up the blanket the brushed the floor. It was a pity, they were all too tired to change when they got back from the airport, but Takaba had to admit, it was pretty late.

 

Takaba sighed and began to nudge each of the softly. There was a serious of yawns and grunts and then finally, all three pairs of eyes cracked open.

 

The golden ones.

The hazel ones.

And the brown ones.

 

“Good morning, uncle Aki.” The hazel eyed boy spoke in English and like always, Takaba had trouble understanding what he said, he had this issue with all of them.

 

“Rough sleep?” Takaba asked the boy as he jumped off of the sofa.

 

“As rough as sleep can be for a six year old.” At that, he jumped off of the sofa and made way upstairs. Takaba supposed that he was going to get ready.

 

Next was the girl with short choppy hair and large brown eyes. She always looked confused when she just woke up. “Good morning uncle!” She squeaked in a bubbly voice. She rubbed her eyes and jumped off of the sofa, running after her cousin. “Do you need help cooking?” She called before she walked up the stair case.

 

“No, go ahead.” He called out.

 

The only one who remained on the sofa, still drifting in and out of sleep, was a small boy, younger than the first two children who had left. Takaba sat down next to him and tried to shake him awake, this only resulted in the boy pushing his hand away.

 

“Come on Mino...it's time to get up_”

 

“Five more minutes...” The young boy replied.

 

Takaba sighed and sat down next to his son. “Everyone is a wake Mino! If you don't wake up now then you won't get breakfast.”

He moved some of the boy's brown hair from his face. Mino opened his large golden eyes and gazed at his father. He stretched and yawned and jumped off of the couch.

 

“Sorry Akihito.” He itched his messy hair. “I'm just really tired.”

 

Takaba smiled. “That's fine, we got back from the airport late.” He watched as his son approached the stair case and like usual, had to run over and help the four year old up the various steps. He crept up behind the boy and gently lifted him so he landed on each step with ease. All the while, Mino began to talk.

 

“Did you see my report card? I got all A's this semester! It's my first semester....” He continued on until the two finally made it to the top of the stair case.

 

“Are you happy to be home?” Takaba quietly asked, leading the toddler to the bathroom.

 

“Kind of! It's fun being in Ireland but I get sad when you're not around.” Mino looked at Takaba. “But all the kids get sad when their parents aren't around. I just wish you still lived there. ”

 

Takaba gave a guilty smile. “You know I have work here, but we have three months together, so lets spend them well.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

The three children were in their bathrooms getting ready for the day. Takaba was in his, looking at himself in the mirror. He frowned when he saw how pale his complexion was, his veins were visible through his transparent skin and his hair was turning white again.

 

He rubbed his eyes and reached for the medicine cabinet over the sink. He withdrew both an empty injection and a bottle of liquid. He placed the injection down on the sink and held the bottle in his hand. He read the label and observed the clear, plasma liquid. Sighing, he grabbed the injection, filled it up with the plasma, and injected it into the vein in his arm.

 

He hissed, feeling the plasma race through his blood, turning his skin a few shades darker and giving his hair its usual color back. Takaba observed himself in the mirror again , and realized that he looked normal. The medicine could always fix his appearance but he still had the inhuman abilities.

 

At least he could control them better than he could four years ago, but they caused him troubles all the same. For instance, it wasn't easy holding a door open for people when he accidentally pulled it off of his hinges, nor was it easy getting shot and healing right after. And talk about hearing problems, when Takaba wasn't focusing hard enough, he heard just about everything anybody said. There were still many problems that came with his virus, and many times he wished he didn't have it, however, it was this very virus that kept him alive.

 

Four years ago, giving birth to Mino did a number on his body, and by number he simply meant that it killed him. During that time before childbirth, Takaba had escaped to Hong Kong, and luckily for him Feilong knew of his whereabouts. It was quick thinking that saved both Takaba and Mino, for at the time, Baishe had begun harvesting a chemical weapon that was crafted to create a different breed of human.

 

When Feilong found the cadavers of both Takaba and Minoru in a shady motel room, he had brought them to one of his bases where there were researchers actually the chemical on animals. Seeing as both Minoru and Takaba really weren't alive, he ordered the virus to be used on both of them.

 

Four years later, Takaba partially worked under Feilong. The virus had enhanced his abilities giving him the strength that would easily allow him to silence any opponent that stood in his way. This worked to Feilong's favor as Takaba was now loyal to him.

 

When asked why he gave Takaba the virus in the first place, he simply replied “Yoh is out of commission.”.

 

An additional eight people had been granted the virus, Takaba knew only three of them. One was Minoru, or Mino, his son, and the other two were his cousins, the ones staying with him. Takaba hadn't really seen the virus affective in them, but that was probably due to the fact that they were children. In addition, they weren't really put in dangerous situations that would set off the virus, like Takaba was. They were far away from the troubles that Takaba had to face.

 

They didn't go to school in Japan, so they didn't have to worry, or at least Mino didn't have to worry, about unexpected people popping up out of the blue. Takaba made sure of that and sent him to a boarding school in Northern Ireland, where his two cousins also attended. Some people had told Takaba that Ireland was a little rash, but he wasn't taking any chances, even if that meant dealing with some unwanted results.

 

For instance, Mino could speak perfect Japanese and English, they all could. However, they preferred English over Japanese, all three of them did. And speaking English wasn't a bad thing, after all, Takaba could understand and speak it also. However, one of the major things that living in Northern Ireland, had done to the three of them, was changed their accents. Takaba had a very hard time understanding any of them when they spoke English. And _all_ three of them preferred English.

 

Regardless, Takaba loved all of them. It was a miracle that Mino survived his birth and the effects of the virus and it was a blessing that he had cousins to help him, despite the fact that they were both older than him.

 

All in all, over the summer, the three were actually a close family and even with just Mino, Takaba and the dog, things were still good.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

“She's so annoying.” The young girl with choppy hair held a magazine. She roughly flipped through the pages. “The Asami daughter, Ayaka” She placed the booklet down and began to eat. “Her parents are always broadcasting her. It's annoying”

 

“It's mostly just her mom. After all she's an actress.” The hazel eyed boy called. “I think you're just jealous Virginia.”

 

“I don't like her either.” Mino called from across the table. “And I don't like her mom.” He drank some of his juice. “They seem really mean. Even the dad, Mr. Asami.”

 

“Well,” Takaba began, taking the magazine from Virginia. “Sometimes people let their image and power get to their heads.” He smiled.

 

“But does she really have to wear all that make up and all that jewelry?” Virginia grimaced. “I mean, she's only four.”

 

Takaba shrugged. “If Mister and Misses Asami want their daughter to have a ton of make up on, then that's no business of ours.” He smiled and placed the magazine down.

 

“Agreed.” The boy spoke. “I mean...if they're not messing with us.”

 

“Clark, they mess with us by taking tax payer money to get all this make up_”

 

“Whoa.” Takaba held up a hand “You three are a little to young to know about tax payer money.” He stood. “But I can assure you, they're not taking any of our money.”

 

“That's just what they want you to think.” Clark played with his eggs. “And then when you check in the bank to get your savings, everything is gone.”

 

Takaba rose an eyebrow.

 

“It happened to McClure.” Mino added, finishing his juice. “Or at least dad. Mr. McClure. The rich people took all his money away to buy wax for their cars.”

 

“As if it never existed.” Virginia added. “It just went poof...poof...poof, until there was only one Euro left. And he lost it the next day.”

 

Takaba chuckled. “And who told you that?”

 

“McClure.” They all said in unison.

 

“If you ask me though, he was always talking about how we needed to wise up and catch ourselves. When push comes to shove he only had one Euro left.” Clark snorted. “I hate when people try to act all smart and end up getting the rubber end of the boot.”

 

“I feel bad for him though, he won't get the car he was bragging about. Guess he doesn't need it.” Mino sighed.

 

After a bit more information about this strange McClure boy, Takaba left the children in the kitchen and made way to the door. It appeared that the mail man had already slipped that morning's post through the slot, thank God the dog hadn't gotten it yet.

 

He bent down and picked up the numerous letters sitting there and one by one began to open them. As he read through adds and various catalogs, he couldn't help but feel a little tug of pain in his heart. He had known that Asami and Azumi had a daughter and for four years, that revelation had been weighing down upon him. Takaba supposed that sulking over it wouldn't help him. After all, didn't he already have his Asami?

 

He reached the last letter and opened it. Surprisingly, it was from an old friend. He leaned on the wall a little bit as he read over the letter.

 

“ _Hey Akihito,_

_Not sure if you remember me, but this is Mitarai. Yeah, that dumb guy from the Editorial department down in Tokyo. I heard you're living it big up there in Osaka? It's not a secret down here that you're the assistant CEO of one of the most prominent international photography industries. How'd you do it? You were just a simple photographer from a small ass apartment and now...this? Anyway Aki, if i'm even allowed to call you that, I'm proud of you. I miss you kid, it was a hell of a lot of fun having you down here.”_

 

Takaba smiled and continued to read.

 

“ _If you're still interested, just for old times sake, it would be fun to have you back down here just for a while. Maybe we can snap a few photos of our own. Aside from Azumi's daughter's fame, there are a ton of other celebs prowling Tokyo now, new, old ones. We'd love to have you back._

 

_-Mitarai.”_

 

Takaba folded the letter and sighed. He placed it in his pant pocket and made way back to the kitchen. When he left Tokyo, he had left a lot people behind. Mitarai was one of those people. They kept in contact for a while after Takaba left but things just fell apart. Numbers changed, addresses changed, etc...etc... It appeared that through all of that, Mitarai stayed the same.

 

It would be nice to see his old friend again, CEO or not, he missed Mitarai. Besides, it was summer and he had been busy all throughout the year and in addition, it would be a new experience for Minoru. He only had ever been to Wicklow, Osaka and occasionally Hong Kong. Maybe it would be nice for him to see Tokyo.

 

All of them needed some free time after all.

* * *

 

**Ba'zing, the end of the chapter. :D**

**SO how is everyone this lovely summer? Are you good, are you bad, are you happy are you sad? Lol, shameless song quotes. Anyway, Heaven's Forgiveness will be updated soon if you're curious and just a bit about this chapter.**

**Takaba lived in Ireland for a while after Mino was born. Mino sounds like he is from Northern Ireland, as do his cousins. Takaba has stepped up on the ladder, but that'll be explained a bit more as the story progresses.**

 

**Anyway, today was quite a bad day. Aside from some named dash dots telling me to go die on mangago because they hated my stories, I touched a little kitty and was sad I didn't take it home. And also the U.S.A lost, so i'm cheering for the Netherlands.**

 

**Questions.**

**If you celebrate it, what do you plan to do for the 4 th of July.**

**And for all you writers, why do you write?**

 

**Simple answer I can give without going too much into detail, is that I write to help people. I don't just write Fanfictions, I write poems. My poems are sometimes aimed to help those dealing with depression.**

 

**Forward.**

**I don't own Finder Series.**

**Good night all!**

**May God keep you!**

**-Yamiga**

 


End file.
